Haunted
by Wendy Pierce
Summary: Ever since Brady left, Mikayla feels as if a voice is haunting her. Who or what is that voice exactly? Brakayla One-shot. Enjoy!


**"Haunted" By: Kelly Clarkson**

**One-shot By:Brakayla Fan44**

**I was thinking that this song goes perfectly with Bra-Kayla. This has my little twist on the part were Brady was leaving. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing.**

* * *

**No P.O.V  
**It had been a week since Brady left the island. Mikayla had discovered that she has feelings for him but she doesn't know if it is true. She had no idea what to do. She was lost without the young king by her side.

Mikayla had seen Brady go. He saw her and walked up to her, "Tell no one."

Before she could even ask why, the young king ran into one of the ballons and was flying in the air in a matter of second.

The next morning had become mucworse. Boomer came running into the throne room with a letter in his hand that was written by Brady. Mikayla had remembered what happened last night and how she saw him go.

"Do you know why Brady left, Mikayla?"Boomer asked.

Mikayla had gotten too lost in her thoughts to think striaght. "Mikayla?"Boomer asked.

Mikayla got out of her thoughts, "Oh, right. I have no idea why he left my king." It was true. She really had no idea why he did that. She just saw him get into the air ballon and fly away.

She then went to her room where she thought that Brady can be and why he left.

**Louder, louder  
The voices in my head  
Whispers taunting  
All the things you said  
Faster the days go by and I'm still  
Stuck in this moment of wanting you here  
Time  
In the blink of an eye  
You held my hand, you held me tight  
Now you're gone  
And I'm still crying  
Shocked, broken  
I'm dying inside**

Voices in the back of Mikayla's head would get louder and louder. They would even get more taunting at the moment. Those voices belonged to Brady. She remembered all thoses thing he said. Even the last thing he said to her before leaving. Now that Brady's gone, Mikayla had been different. She had cryed at the thought of him. And was so confused on what to do without her. She's always dying on the inside.

**Where are you?  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me  
**

_Where are you, Brady? Where can you be? _She askes herself. _Why did you leave me alone? And leave me like this? I need to talk to you, I need you to be near me. I can't live any more without you._

**Shadows linger  
Only to my eye  
I see you, I feel you  
Don't leave my side  
It's not fair  
Just when I found my world  
They took you, they broke you, they tore out your heart  
**  
**I miss you, you hurt me  
You left with a smile  
Mistaken, your sadness  
Was hiding inside  
Now all that's left  
Are the pieces to find  
The mystery you kept  
The soul behind a guise  
**

She would always see shadows moving around and think of it only to be Brady. She'd really want to see him. She's always thinking that it wasn't fair for him to leave when they were just getting along. She misses him.

She could never understand while he left he had a smile on his face. It would seem like he had been happy about leaving. But, Mikayla had saw the sadness in his eyes. It would also seem like he didn't want to go but left anyways.

**Where are you  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me  
**

She only wishes for him to be here, next to her, and never leave. But, she had been so late, making up her mind and being so stubbern to admit the truth, that she had let the boy slip out of her fingers so easily.

**Why did you go?  
All these questions run through my mind  
I wish I couldn't feel at all  
Let me be numb  
I'm starting to fall  
**

_Why did you go? _Is one of the questions that run through her mind. She'd only wish for him to be back and hope for the best. But she knew that it was impossible for him to return.

**Where are you?  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me**

**Where are you?**  
**Where are you?**

**You were smiling**

She only wishes for him to be here, next to her, and never leave. But, she had been so late, making up her mind and being so stubbern to admit the truth, that she had let the boy slip out of her fingers so easily. The last thing she remembers of him is of how he was smiling. Now, she'll never get to see him again.

Every night, she would dream of the raven-haired boy that she missed so much. One day, she was sitting on her desk when she heard a knock come from her rooms window. Mikayla thought that it was probably just the wind and ignored it. The knocking sound had gotten louder and Mikayla looked out the window. When she saw a raven hsired boy on the other side, she quickly got up.

She opened the window, "Brady? What are you doing here?"

"I felt bad and came back. I also want to apologize for leaving because of a stupid reason."Brady replied by taking one of her hands in his.

Mikayla quickly retrived her hand once noticing his hand was on her's, "What was the reason?"

"For what you said about me. I know that it wasn't true and that I shouldn't have spyed on you like that. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay."

After Mikayla forgived Brady, she told everyone that he was back. Brady was allowed to stay on the castle and got his old room back. After that, everything went back to normal.**(I've seriously got to stop writing that!) **And Mikayla didn't feel _Haunted _anymore.

* * *

**That's it! I hope you guys liked it! Another one-shot that I'm making will be uploaded probably tomorrow. It's a songfic with the song 'Behind Theses Hazel Eyes, ' another song by Kelly Clarkson. I hope that no one did that already... Oh well. I'll check that later. Anyway's please review! Thanks! BYE! :)**

**~Brakayla Fan44 :)**


End file.
